mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes
SpongeBob SquarePants is an animated television series broadcast on Nickelodeon, an American cable network. The series premiered on May 1, 1999 and is currently in its seventh season. As of November 27, 2010, a total of 282 individual episodes have aired, with a total of 146½ shows. The episodes air in half-hour time blocks in which each half-hour airing consists of either two eleven-minute shorts, a triad of seven-minute shorts, or a twenty-two minute special. In a rare case, a forty-five minute television movie will take up a one-hour time block. A feature film, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie complements the series, and premiered in theaters in the United States on November 19, 2004. In season five, the series' first television film, Atlantis SquarePantis, premiered on November 12, 2007 after a television marathon. Six seasons are available on DVD. Episodes Season 1: 1999–2000 The first season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on May 1, 1999. The season ended on April 8, 2000. The DVD for the season was released in Regions 1, 2, and 4 on October 28, 2003, November 7, 2005, and November 30, 2006, respectively. The pilot episode, "Help Wanted" was not included on the season one DVD. However, this episode was included as a bonus feature on the season three DVD. 41 episodes were produced this season. Season 2: 2000–2003 The second season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on October 26, 2000, with the episodes "Something Smells" and "Bossy Boots". The season ended on July 26, 2003 with "Gary Takes a Bath". The DVD for the season was released in Regions 1, 2, and 4 on October 19, 2004, October 23, 2006, and November 30, 2006, respectively. 39 episodes were produced this season. Season 3: 2001–2004 The third season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on October 5, 2001, with the episodes "The Bully" and "Just One Bite". The season ended on October 11, 2004 with "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" and "Pranks a Lot". The DVD for the season was released in Regions 1, 4 and 2 on September 27, 2005, November 8, 2007 and December 3, 2007 respectively. Following the season three finale, the series entered a hiatus that would last for over six months. During the hiatus, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released to cinemas. 37 episodes were produced this season. Season 4: 2005–2007 The fourth season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on May 6, 2005, with the episodes "Fear of a Krabby Patty" and "Shell of a Man". The season ended on July 24, 2007 with "Squid Wood". Unlike the previous seasons, season four was released in two volume DVDs. The volume one DVD was released in Region 1 on September 12, 2006. The volume two DVD was released in Region 1 on January 9, 2007. The Season set was released its entirety in Region 2 on November 3, 2008. 38 episodes were produced this season. Season 5: 2007–2009 The fifth season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on February 19, 2007, with the episodes "Rise and Shine", "Waiting", and "Sing a Song of Patrick". The season ended on July 19, 2009 with the airing of "Goo Goo Gas". As in season four, the season DVDs were split into two volumes. The volume one DVD was released in Region 1 on September 4, 2007 while the second was released on November 18, 2008. 41 episodes were produced this season. Season 6: 2008–2010 The sixth season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on March 3, 2008, with the episode "Krabby Road". The season ended on July 5, 2010 with "The Clash of Triton". The volume one DVD was released in Region 1 on December 8, 2009. The volume two DVD was released in Region 1 on December 7, 2010. 47 episodes were produced this season. Season 7: 2009–present The seventh season of SpongeBob SquarePants was announced in March 2008. The season premiered on July 19, 2009 with the airings of "Tentacle-Vision", "I ♥ Dancing", "Growth Spout", "Stuck in the Wringer", "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy", and "The Inside Job". So far, 39 episodes have aired. Season 8 In December 2009, Nickelodeon ordered enough episodes to bring the series up to 178 episodes. Previously, when season seven was announced in March of 2008, the number of episodes was brought up to 152 episodes. Season 8 will consist of episodes 153-178. Season unknown The production codes for the following episodes have not yet been confirmed, so it is unknown whether they belong in season seven or season eight. References * * Notes External links * [http://www.tv.com/spongebob-squarepants/show/3428/episode.html List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes] at TV.com * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0206512/ List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes] at The Internet Movie Database * Episode Guide at epguides.com * [http://en.spongepedia.bimserver2.com/index.php?title=Episodes List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes] at SpongePedia * [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes] at the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki Episodes, SpongeBob SpongeBob episodes, List of es:Anexo:Episodios de Bob Esponja fr:Liste des épisodes de Bob l'éponge it:Episodi di Spongebob ms:Senarai episod SpongeBob SquarePants nl:Lijst van afleveringen van SpongeBob SquarePants ja:スポンジ・ボブのエピソード一覧 pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada ru:Список серий мультсериала «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны»